This invention relates in general to miniature switches, and more particularly to linear DIP switches adapted to be directly mounted on a printed circuit board, and still more particularly to a linear DIP switch having a unique detenting and registration system.
Heretofore, linear DIP switches have been well known, and it has also been well known to provide such switches with detenting and registration systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,012,608 and 4,332,987. However, the detenting and registration systems of these switches are not capable of being efficient for many cycles of operation as they depend solely upon leaf-spring arms with light forces to accomplish the detenting function for the various switch positions and have inadequate insulation between contact positions. Moreover, they do not give the precise positioning and switching function throughout their life which is important to the proper switch and circuit programming for a printed circuit board.
The present invention obviates the difficulties heretofore encountered in linear DIP switches in providing more positive detenting and registering action and increasing the life of the switch because of the capability of withstanding many more cycles of operation, thereby giving more accurate programming for a printed circuit board. The switch of the present invention includes a contact registration system defined by a base having a plurality of contacts molded therein and selectively exposed on their upper surfaces through openings formed in the molded material at each detented position, thereby defining electrical insulation between switch positions. Contacts are only exposed to contact arm engagement through openings in the molded base. Contact arms are carried by a slide actuator, and the ends of the arms are formed with arcuate portions which are sized to be received within the openings on the base and which coact with the openings to give a detenting action of the actuator as it is moved longitudinally of the base. Additional detenting action is provided by a pair of ball detents carried by the slide actuator and resiliently biased by a coil spring against indent tracks formed along the side walls of the cover. The forces generated by the coil spring detenting system are substantially greater than those generated by the contact arms.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved linear DIP switch for printed circuit boards having a unique detenting and registration system for providing more positive detenting and registration action between switch positions and more positive electrical isolation of contacts between said positions.
Another object of the invention is in the provision of a linear DIP switch including a slide actuator having ball detents engageable with indent track means on the housing of the switch and contact arms engaging contacts having portions exposed at each switch position in accordance with the desired programming of the switch position.
A still further object of the present invention is in the provision of a linear DIP switch that is simply constructed of a relatively small number of parts and which can be quickly and easily assembled for providing a switch having a more positive and accurate detenting and registration system to provide more reliable switching operation.